1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to clients and servers and more particularly to client-server multitasking.
2. Background Art
Clients, servers, and client-server systems have been known. However there is a need for client-server multitasking. A client-server multitasking system and process are needed, which are capable of information and/or service retrieval from the same and/or different ones of servers substantially simultaneously and on-the-fly, using the same and/or different ones of queries, and sorting, grouping, and/or organizing responses therefrom substantially on-the-fly.
A requestor and/or user should be capable of making substantially multiple simultaneous same and/or different requests of same and/or different servers. The client server-multitasking system and process should be capable of organizing responses from the servers into service and/or information responses, and communicating the service and/or information responses to the requestors and/or users substantially simultaneously, and on-the-fly.
The requestors and/or users should be capable of making substantially simultaneous service and/or information requests of the same and/or different ones of servers and/or clients, using the same and/or different queries, and/or the same and/or different instructions. The client-server multitasking system and process should be capable of retrieving substantially multiple simultaneous services and/or information having the same and/or different criteria from the same and/or different servers, sorting, grouping, and/or organizing the responses from the servers and/or the clients into information and/or services responses, and communicating the service and/or information responses to the requestors and/or the users substantially simultaneously. The same and/or different ones of uniform resource locators, target resources, and/or paths may be used.
The requestors and/or the users should be capable of making multiple simultaneous searches. The searches should be capable of having at least one or a plurality of same or different queries of the same and/or different servers and/or clients. The responses from the servers and/or the clients should be capable of being organized into the service and/or information response in a variety of formats. It should be possible to sort the responses within the service and/or information response, such as, for example, by category, query, group, page, order of importance, ascending and/or descending order, alphabetically and/or numerically, or other characteristics, as determined by the requester, and/or the user, and/or the client-server multitasking system, or to combine the responses within the service and/or information response, such as, for example, interleaving the responses one with the other, such as, for example, by order of relevance or other parameters. The responses should be capable of being grouped by search criteria, server, order of importance, or by numerical factors such as value, price, or other numerical quantifier. For example, the responses should be presentable, for example, in ascending or descending order in interleaved format, such as top ones, twos, threes, and so on, or presentable separately to the requestor and/or the user. The order may be order of importance or relevance related, or, for example, numerically valued, such as price or stock market value.
The client-server multitasking system and process should be capable of information and/or service retrieval from the same and/or different ones of the servers substantially simultaneously and on-the-fly, using the same and/or different ones of the queries, and sorting, grouping, and/or organizing responses therefrom substantially on-the-fly.
The client-server multitasking system and process should be capable of substantially multiple simultaneous searching, using the same and/or different ones of queries of the same and/or different ones of the clients and/or servers, which may be search engines, and/or sites, and/or servers, and/or locations on the network, and additionally and/or alternatively building a client-server multitasking search engine and/or database. The client-server multitasking search engine and/or database should be capable of storing the information and/or services retrieved therefrom the search engines, and/or sites, and/or servers, and/or locations being queried on the network therein, and building the client-server search engine and/or database. The client-server multitasking search engine should also be capable of being queried either directly and/or in combination therewith the substantially simultaneous searching, using the same and/or different queries of the same and/or different search engines, sites, servers, and/or databases. The client-server multitasking search engine and/or database should also be capable of updating information and/or services stored therein by querying sites, servers, search engines, and/or databases containing information and/or services referenced in client-server multitasking search engine and/or database.
The client-server multitasking system and process should also be capable of use on a variety of networks, such as global area networks, and in particular the internet, metropolitan area networks, wide area networks, and local area networks.
The client-server multitasking system and process should be capable of substantially simultaneous searching of the same and/or different ones of search engines and/or sites on the network substantially on-the-fly, with the same and/or different ones of the queries, and sorting, grouping, and/or organizing responses therefrom substantially on-the-fly.
The client-server multitasking system and process should also be capable of sorting, grouping, and/or organizing results therefrom the servers, search engines, and/or sites, in accordance with instructions from the requesters, and/or the users, and/or instructions resident within the client-server multitasking system and/or process. The client-server multitasking system and process should also be capable drilling down and/or up to different levels within the search engines, sites, and/or servers being queried.
The client-server multitasking system and process should be capable of providing manual and/or timed updates. Such timed updates should allow for motion related presentation to the requestor and/or the user.
The client-server multitasking system and process should be capable of incorporating information and/or services thereinto a variety of user interfaces at different locations therein the user interfaces, grouping, and/or organizing the information and/or services, and optionally eliminating duplicate information and/or services.
The client-server multitasking system and process should be capable of incorporating links, graphics, video, text, and audio, and/or combinations thereof, and selective advertising, according to selectable search, query, sorting, and/or grouping criteria, and/or combinations thereof thereinto the information and/or services to be delivered thereto the user interfaces. The user should also be capable of placing orders, such as purchases, and/or other types of orders, payments, confirmations thereof, and/or combinations thereof, either directly and/or therethrough servers and/or sites thereon the network.
The client-server multitasking system should be capable of use in a variety of applications, and be capable of information comparison and/or trend analysis of information from the same and/or different sources substantially simultaneously. The client-server multitasking system should be capable of, for example, determining best query results, with respect to a plurality of search engine results; purchasing and/or price comparisons, viewing and/or reviewing prices/values and trends for different sites, determining lowest costs and lowest cost analyses for wholesale and retail purposes; product availability, e.g., airline tickets, pricing, and ticket availability, from different airlines to the same and/or different locations; purchasing of commodities and/or stocks form the same and/or different sites with updates every few seconds and/or minutes; obtaining prices and/or values in different stock markets substantially simultaneously; and searching for jobs on the same and/or different job sites, using the same and/or different job criteria, for example, on a daily basis, the job sites having changing job availability; and/or a combination thereof, all substantially simultaneously. The client-server multitasking system should be capable of presenting information and/or services for review and/or updating from the same and/or different ones of sites, servers, and/or applications substantially simultaneously, and trend analysis thereof, using a variety of sorting, grouping and/or organizing criteria, according to the needs of the requestor, and/or the user, and/or resident within the client-server multitasking system.
A client server-multitasking system and process are needed, which are capable of service and/or information retrieval from at least one server, organization, communication, and presentation of such services and/or information to at least one requestor, and/or the user, and/or optional storage, and/or retrieval of such services and/or information from the optional storage. The client-server multitasking system and process should be capable of building a client-server multitasking system search engine and/or database therefrom responses returned from the servers, search engines, and/or sites being queried and/or searched, and/or having requests made thereof. The client-server multitasking system search engine and/or database having stored information and/or services therein should also be searchable, be capable of full text searches thereof, and be searchable by the servers and/or the clients on the network, either separately and/or in combination therewith the substantially simultaneous multiple same and/or different searches and/or queries of the same and/or different servers on the network. Information therein the client-server multitasking system search engine and/or database should also be searchable and/or retrievable, and should be capable of being incorporated therein the service and/or information responses delivered thereto the user interfaces, according to search criteria, selectively and/or automatically, by the requestor, and/or the user. The client-server multitasking system search engine and/or database should also be capable of spidering, and/or roboting, and/or querying sites, services and/or information to be stored therein and/or stored therein the client-server multitasking system search engine and/or database, and updating the services and/or information to be stored and/or stored therein the client-server multitasking system search engine and/or database.
The client-server multitasking system and process should be capable of retrieving, parsing, processing, formatting, organizing, grouping, sorting, and consolidating services and/or information therefrom the same and/or different ones of the servers and/or clients having the same and/or different structures, formats, organizations, groupings, and/or data structures, and incorporating the parsed, processed, formatted, organized, grouped, sorted, and consolidated services and/or information thereinto user responses for delivery to and use by the requesters and/or users.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a client-server multitasking system and process capable of information and/or service retrieval from the same and/or different ones of servers substantially simultaneously and on-the-fly, using the same and/or different ones of queries of the same and/or different ones of the servers, and sorting, grouping, and/or organizing responses therefrom substantially on-the-fly, and communicating service and/or information responses to the requestors and/or users substantially simultaneously and on-the-fly. The client-server multitasking system and process should be capable of use on a variety of networks, such as global area networks, and in particular the internet, metropolitan area networks, wide area networks, and local area networks, and be capable of searching search engines and/or other sites substantially simultaneously and on-the-fly. The client-server multitasking system and process should be capable of sorting, grouping, and/or organizing results therefrom the servers, search engines, and/or sites, in accordance with instructions from the requestors, and/or the users, and/or instructions resident within the client-server multitasking system and/or process. The client-server multitasking system should also be capable of use in a variety of applications, and capable of information comparison and/or trend analysis of information from the same and/or different sources substantially simultaneously. The client-server multitasking system and process should also be capable of building a client-server multitasking system search engine and/or database therefrom responses returned from the servers, search engines, and/or sites being queried and/or searched, and/or having requests made thereof, be capable of being searched and/or queried, querying sites referenced therein the client-server multitasking system search engine and/or database, and updating information and/or services stored therein. The client-server multitasking system and process should be capable of retrieving, parsing, processing, formatting, organizing, grouping, sorting, and consolidating services and/or information therefrom the same and/or different ones of the servers and/or clients having the same and/or different structures, formats, organizations, groupings, and/or data structures, and incorporating the parsed, processed, formatted, organized, grouped, sorted, and consolidated services and/or information thereinto user responses for delivery to and use by the requesters and/or users.
The present invention is directed to a client-server multitasking system and process capable of information and/or service retrieval from the same and/or different ones of servers substantially simultaneously and on-the-fly, using the same and/or different ones of queries of the same and/or different ones of the servers, and sorting, grouping, and/or organizing responses therefrom substantially on-the-fly, and communicating service and/or information responses to the requestors and/or users substantially simultaneously and on-the-fly. The client-server multitasking system and process is capable of use on a variety of networks, such as global area networks, and in particular the internet, metropolitan area networks, wide area networks, and local area networks, and be capable of searching search engines and/or other sites substantially simultaneously and on-the-fly.
The client-server multitasking system and process is capable of retrieving substantially multiple simultaneous services and/or information having the same and/or different criteria from the same and/or different servers, sorting, grouping, and/or organizing the responses from the servers and/or the clients into information and/or services responses, and communicating the service and/or information responses to the requesters and/or the users substantially simultaneously. The requestors and/or the users may make substantially simultaneous service and/or information requests of servers and clients, using the same and/or different queries, and/or the same and/or different instructions.
The same and/or different uniform resource locators, target resources, and/or paths may be used.
The client-server multitasking system and process is capable of making multiple substantially simultaneous same and/or different requests of same and/or different servers, organizing responses from the servers into service and/or information responses, and communicating the service and/or information responses to the requestors and/or the users substantially simultaneously.
The client-server multitasking system and process is also capable of sorting, grouping, and/or organizing results therefrom the servers, search engines, and/or sites, in accordance with instructions from the requestors and/or the users, and/or instructions resident within the client-server multitasking system and/or process. The client-server multitasking system is capable of use in a variety of applications, and is capable of information comparison and/or trend analysis of information from the same and/or different sources substantially simultaneously. The client-server multitasking system and process is also be capable of building a client-server multitasking system search engine and/or database therefrom responses returned from the servers, search engines, and/or sites being queried and/or searched, and/or having requests made thereof, be capable of being searched and/or queried, querying sites referenced therein the client-server multitasking system search engine and/or database, and updating information and/or services stored therein.
The client-server multitasking system and process are capable of information and/or service retrieval from the same and/or different ones of servers substantially simultaneously and on-the-fly, using the same and/or different ones of queries, and sorting, grouping, and/or organizing responses therefrom substantially on-the-fly.
A requester and/or user is capable of making substantially multiple simultaneous same and/or different requests of same and/or different servers. The client-server multitasking system and process is capable of organizing responses from the servers into service and/or information responses, and communicating the service and/or information responses to the requesters and/or the users substantially simultaneously, and on-the-fly.
The requestors and/or users are capable of making substantially simultaneous service and/or information requests of the same and/or different ones of servers and/or clients, using the same and/or different queries, and/or the same and/or different instructions. The client-server multitasking system and process is capable of retrieving substantially multiple simultaneous services and/or information having the same and/or different criteria from the same and/or different servers, sorting, grouping, and/or organizing the responses from the servers and/or the clients into information and/or services responses, and communicating the service and/or information responses to the requestors and/or the users substantially simultaneously. The same and/or different ones of uniform resource locators, target resources, and/or paths may be used.
The requestors and/or users are capable of making multiple simultaneous searches. The searches may have at least one or a plurality of same or different queries of the same and/or different servers and/or clients. The responses from the servers and/or the clients may be of being organized into the service and/or information response in a variety of formats. The responses may be sorted within the service and/or information response, such as, for example, by category, query, group, page, order of importance, ascending and/or descending order, alphabetically and/or numerically, or other characteristics, as determined by the requestor, and/or the user, and/or the client-server multitasking system, and/or the responses may be combined within the service and/or information response, such as, for example, interleaving the responses one with the other, such as, for example, by order of relevance or other parameters. The responses may also be capable of being grouped by search criteria, server, order of importance, or by numerical factors such as value, price, or other numerical quantifier. For example, the responses may be presentable, for example, in ascending or descending order in interleaved format, such as top ones, twos, threes, and so on, or presentable separately to the requestor and/or the user. The order may be order of importance or relevance related, or, for example, numerically valued, such as price or stock market value.
The client-server multitasking system and process is be capable of information and/or service retrieval from the same and/or different ones of the servers substantially simultaneously and on-the-fly, using the same and/or different ones of the queries, and sorting, grouping, and/or organizing responses therefrom substantially on-the-fly.
The client-server multitasking system and process is capable of substantially multiple simultaneous searching, using the same and/or different ones of queries of the same and/or different ones of the clients and/or servers, which may be search engines, and/or sites, and/or servers, and/or locations on the network, and additionally and/or alternatively building a client-server multitasking search engine and/or database. The client-server multitasking search engine and/or database is capable of storing the information and/or services retrieved therefrom the search engines, and/or sites, and/or servers, and/or locations being queried on the network therein, and building the client-server search engine and/or database. The client-server multitasking search engine should is also capable of being queried either directly and/or in combination therewith the substantially simultaneous searching, using the same and/or different queries of the same and/or different search engines, sites, servers, and/or databases. The client-server multitasking search engine and/or database should is also capable of updating information and/or services stored therein by querying sites, servers, search engines, and/or databases containing information and/or services referenced in client-server multitasking search engine and/or database.
The client-server multitasking system and process is also capable of use on a variety of networks, such as global area networks, and in particular the internet, metropolitan area networks, wide area networks, and local area networks.
The client-server multitasking system and process are capable of substantially simultaneous searching of the same and/or different ones of search engines and/or sites on the network substantially on-the-fly, with the same and/or different ones of the queries, and sorting, grouping, and/or organizing responses therefrom substantially on-the-fly.
The client-server multitasking system and process are also capable of sorting, grouping, and/or organizing results therefrom the servers, search engines, and/or sites, in accordance with instructions from the requestors, and/or instructions resident within the client-server multitasking system and/or process. The client-server multitasking system and process are also capable drilling down and/or up to different levels within the search engines, sites and/or servers being queried.
The client-server multitasking system and process are capable of providing manual and/or timed updates. Such timed updates allow for motion related presentation to the requestor and/or the user.
The client-server multitasking system and process are capable of incorporating information and/or services thereinto a variety of user interfaces at different locations therein the user interfaces, grouping, and/or organizing the information and/or services, and optionally eliminating duplicate information and/or services.
The client-server multitasking system and process are capable of incorporating links, graphics, video, text, and audio, and/or combinations thereof, and selective advertising, according to selectable search, query, sorting, and/or grouping criteria, and/or combinations thereof thereinto the information and/or services to be delivered thereto the user interfaces. The requestor and/or the user may place orders, such as purchases, and/or other types of orders, payments, confirmations thereof, and/or combinations thereof, either directly and/or therethrough servers and/or sites thereon the network.
The client-server multitasking system is capable of use in a variety of applications, and is capable of information comparison and/or trend analysis of information from the same and/or different sources substantially simultaneously. The client-server multitasking system is capable of, for example, determining best query results, with respect to a plurality of search engine results; purchasing and/or price comparisons, viewing and/or reviewing prices/values and trends for different sites, determining lowest costs and lowest cost analyses for wholesale and retail purposes; product availability, e.g., airline tickets, pricing, and ticket availability, from different airlines to the same and/or different locations; purchasing of commodities and/or stocks form the same and/or different sites with updates every few seconds and/or minutes; obtaining prices and/or values in different stock markets substantially simultaneously; and searching for jobs on the same and/or different job sites, using the same and/or different job criteria, for example, on a daily basis, the job sites having changing job availability; and/or a combination thereof, all substantially simultaneously. The client-server multitasking system is capable of presenting information and/or services for review and/or updating from the same and/or different ones of sites, servers, and/or applications substantially simultaneously, and trend analysis thereof, using a variety of sorting, grouping and/or organizing criteria, according to the needs of the requestor, and/or the user, and/or resident within the client-server multitasking system.
The client server-multitasking system and process are capable of service and/or information retrieval from at least one server, organization, communication, and presentation of such services and/or information to at least one requestor and/or user, and/or optional storage, and/or retrieval of such services and/or information from the optional storage. The client-server multitasking system and process are capable of building a client-server multitasking system search engine and/or database therefrom responses returned from the servers, search engines, and/or sites being queried and/or searched, and/or having requests made thereof. The client-server multitasking system search engine and/or database having stored information and/or services therein are also searchable, are capable of full text searches thereof, and are searchable by the servers and/or the clients on the network, either separately and/or in combination therewith the substantially simultaneous multiple same and/or different searches and/or queries of the same and/or different servers on the network. Information therein the client-server multitasking system search engine and/or database are also searchable and/or retrievable, and are capable of being incorporated therein the service and/or information responses delivered thereto the user interfaces, according to search criteria, selectively and/or automatically, by the requestor and/or the user. The client-server multitasking system search engine and/or database are capable of spidering, and/or roboting, and/or querying sites, services and/or information to be stored therein and/or stored therein the client-server multitasking system search engine and/or database, and updating the services and/or information to be stored and/or stored therein the client-server multitasking system search engine and/or database.
The client-server multitasking system and process are capable of retrieving, parsing, processing, formatting, organizing, grouping, sorting, and consolidating services and/or information therefrom the same and/or different ones of the servers and/or clients having the same and/or different structures, formats, organizations, groupings, and/or data structures, and incorporating the parsed, processed, formatted, organized, grouped, sorted, and consolidated services and/or information thereinto user responses for delivery to and use by the requestors and/or users.
The client-server multitasking system and process, then, are capable of information and/or service retrieval from the same and/or different ones of servers substantially simultaneously and on-the-fly, using the same and/or different ones of queries of the same and/or different ones of the servers, and sorting, grouping, and/or organizing responses therefrom substantially on-the-fly, and communicating service and/or information responses to the requestors and/or users substantially simultaneously and on-the-fly. The client-server multitasking system and process are capable of use on a variety of networks, such as global area networks, and in particular the internet, metropolitan area networks, wide area networks, and local area networks, and are capable of searching search engines and/or other sites substantially simultaneously and on-the-fly. The client-server multitasking system and process are capable of sorting, grouping, and/or organizing results therefrom the servers, search engines, and/or sites, in accordance with instructions from the requestors, and/or users, and/or instructions resident within the client-server multitasking system and/or process. The client-server multitasking system is capable of use in a variety of applications, and capable of information comparison and/or trend analysis of information from the same and/or different sources substantially simultaneously. The client-server multitasking system and process are capable of building a client-server multitasking system search engine and/or database therefrom responses returned from the servers, search engines, and/or sites being queried and/or searched, and/or having requests made thereof, is capable of being searched and/or queried, querying sites referenced therein the client-server multitasking system search engine and/or database, and updating information and/or services stored therein. The client-server multitasking system and process are capable of retrieving, parsing, processing, formatting, organizing, grouping, sorting, and consolidating services and/or information therefrom the same and/or different ones of the servers and/or clients having the same and/or different structures, formats, organizations, groupings, and/or data structures, and incorporating the parsed, processed, formatted, organized, grouped, sorted, and consolidated services and/or information thereinto user responses for delivery to and use by the requestors and/or users.
A multitasking process having features of the present invention comprises: parsing, processing, and/or formatting a service and/or information request thereinto a current request group; opening connections therewith and making at least one request thereof at least one server; parsing, processing, formatting, grouping, and/or organizing at least one response therefrom the at least one server thereinto at least one addressable response information group; formulating information therefrom the current request group thereinto a request pointer/address group having at least one pointer/address; formulating at least one addressable query pointer/address group having at least one other pointer/address; incorporating information and/or services therefrom the at least one addressable response information group thereinto at least one addressable query information group; and incorporating the at least one addressable query information group thereinto a service and/or information response.
A client-server multitasking system having features of the present invention comprises: means for parsing, processing, and/or formatting a service and/or information request thereinto a current request group; means for opening connections therewith and making at least one request thereof at least one server; means for parsing, processing, formatting, grouping, and/or organizing at least one response therefrom the at least one server thereinto at least one addressable response information group; means for formulating information therefrom the current request group thereinto a request pointer/address group having at least one pointer/address; means for formulating at least one addressable query pointer/address group having at least one other pointer/address; means for incorporating information and/or services therefrom the at least one addressable response information group thereinto at least one addressable query information group; and means for incorporating the at least one addressable query information group thereinto a service and/or information response.
These and other features, aspects, and advantages of the present invention will become better understood with regard to the following description, appended claims, and accompanying drawings where:
FIG. 1 is a schematic representation of a client-server multitasking system, constructed in accordance with the present invention;
FIG. 2 is a more detailed schematic representation of the client-server multitasking system;
FIG. 3 is a schematic representation of user input UIn from user Un thereinto user interface In of the client-server multitasking system;
FIG. 4 is a schematic representation of a server Sz of the client-server multitasking system;
FIG. 5A depicts a typical service and/or information entry request form IEn at the user interface In, which the user Un may communicate typical user input UIn thereinto;
FIG. 5B depicts the typical service and/or information entry request form IEn at the user interface In of FIG. 5B with reference alphanumerics;
FIG. 6 depicts another typical service and/or information entry request form IEn at the user interface In, which the user Un may communicate other typical user input UIn thereinto;
FIG. 7 depicts another typical service and/or information entry request form IEn at the user interface In, which the user Un may communicate other typical user input UIn thereinto;
FIG. 8 depicts another typical service and/or information entry request form IEn at the user interface In, which the user Un may communicate other typical user input UIn thereinto;
FIG. 9 depicts another typical service and/or information entry request form IEn at the user interface In, which the user Un may communicate other typical user input UIn thereinto;
FIG. 10 depicts another typical service and/or information entry request form IEn at the user interface In, which the user Un may communicate other typical user input UIn thereinto;
FIG. 11 depicts a typical completed service and/or information entry request form IFn at the user interface In;
FIG. 12 depicts another typical completed service and/or information entry request form IFn at the user interface In;
FIG. 13 depicts another typical completed service and/or information entry request form IFn at the user interface In;
FIG. 14A depicts another typical completed service and/or information entry request form IFn at the user interface In;
FIG. 14B depicts another typical completed service and/or information entry request form IFn at the user interface In;
FIG. 14C depicts another typical completed service and/or information entry request form IFn at the user interface In;
FIG. 15 depicts another typical completed service and/or information entry request form IFn at the user interface In;
FIG. 16 depicts another typical completed service and/or information entry request form IFn at the user interface In;
FIG. 17 depicts another typical completed service and/or information entry request form IFn at the user interface In;
FIG. 18 depicts another typical completed service and/or information entry request form IFn at the user interface In;
FIG. 19 depicts another typical completed service and/or information entry request form IFn at the user interface In;
FIG. 20 depicts another typical completed service and/or information entry request form IFn at the user interface In;
FIG. 21 depicts another typical completed service and/or information entry request form IFn at the user interface In;
FIG. 22 depicts another typical completed service and/or information entry request form IFn at the user interface In;
FIG. 23 depicts another typical completed service and/or information entry request form IFn at the user interface In;
FIG. 24 depicts another typical completed service and/or information entry request form IFn at the user interface In;
FIG. 25 depicts another typical completed service and/or information entry request form IFn at the user interface In;
FIG. 26 depicts another typical completed service and/or information entry request form IFn at the user interface In;
FIGS. 27A-27C depict a typical user response URn, as a typical service and/or information response form ISn at the user interface In, which may be communicated thereto the user Un, illustrated in partial views;
FIGS. 28A-28C depict another typical user response URn, as the typical service and/or information response form ISn at the user interface In, which may be communicated thereto the user Un, illustrated in partial views;
FIGS. 29A-29C depict another typical user response URn, as the typical service and/or information response form ISn at the user interface In, which may be communicated thereto the user Un, illustrated in partial views;
FIGS. 30A-30B depict another typical user response URn, as the typical service and/or information response form ISn at the user interface In, which may be communicated thereto the user Un, illustrated in partial views;
FIGS. 31A-31B depict another typical user response URn, as the typical service and/or information response form ISn at the user interface In, which may be communicated thereto the user Un, illustrated in partial views;
FIGS. 32A-32B depict another typical user response URn, as the typical service and/or information response form ISn at the user interface In, which may be communicated thereto the user Un, illustrated in partial views;
FIGS. 33A-33C depict another typical user response URn, as the typical service and/or information response form ISn at the user interface In, which may be communicated thereto the user Un, illustrated in partial views;
FIGS. 34A-34C depict another typical user response URn, as the typical service and/or information response form ISn at the user interface In, which may be communicated thereto the user Un, illustrated in partial views;
FIGS. 35A-35C depict another typical user response URn, as the typical service and/or information response form ISn at the user interface In, which may be communicated thereto the user Un, illustrated in partial views;
FIGS. 36A-36C depict another typical user response URn, as the typical service and/or information response form ISn at the user interface In, which may be communicated thereto the user Un, illustrated in partial views;
FIGS. 37A-37D depict another typical user response URn, as the typical service and/or information response form ISn at the user interface In, which may be communicated thereto the user Un, illustrated in partial views;
FIGS. 38A-38D depict another typical user response URn, as the typical service and/or information response form ISn at the user interface In, which may be communicated thereto the user Un, illustrated in partial views;
FIGS. 39A-39C depict another typical user response URn, as the typical service and/or information response form ISn at the user interface In, which may be communicated thereto the user Un, illustrated in partial views;
FIGS. 40A-40M depict another typical user response URn, as the typical service and/or information response form ISn at the user interface In, which may be communicated thereto the user Un, illustrated in partial views;
FIGS. 41A-41F depict another typical user response URn, as the typical service and/or information response form ISn at the user interface In, which may be communicated thereto the user Un, illustrated in partial views;
FIGS. 42A-42O depict another typical user response URn, as the typical service and/or information response form ISn at the user interface In, which may be communicated thereto the user Un, illustrated in partial views;
FIGS. 43A-43O depict another typical user response URn, as the typical service and/or information response form ISn at the user interface In, which may be communicated thereto the user Un, illustrated in partial views;
FIGS. 44A-44C depict another typical user response URn, as the typical service and/or information response form ISn at the user interface In, which may be communicated thereto the user Un, illustrated in partial views;
FIGS. 45A-45C depict another typical user response URn, as the typical service and/or information response form ISn at the user interface In, which may be communicated thereto the user Un, illustrated in partial views;
FIGS. 46A-46E depict another typical user response URn, as the typical service and/or information response form ISn at the user interface In, which may be communicated thereto the user Un, illustrated in partial views;
FIGS. 47A-47C depict another typical user response URn, as the typical service and/or information response form ISn at the user interface In, which may be communicated thereto the user Un, illustrated in partial views;
FIGS. 48A-48D depict another typical user response URn, as the typical service and/or information response form ISn at the user interface In, which may be communicated thereto the user Un, illustrated in partial views;
FIGS. 49A-49I depict another typical user response URn, as the typical service and/or information response form ISn at the user interface In, which may be communicated thereto the user Un, illustrated in partial views;
FIGS. 50A-50K depict another typical user response URn, as the typical service and/or information response form ISn at the user interface In, which may be communicated thereto the user Un, illustrated in partial views;
FIGS. 51A-51G depict another typical user response URn, as the typical service and/or information response form ISn at the user interface In, which may be communicated thereto the user Un, illustrated in partial views;
FIGS. 52A-52C depict another typical user response URn, as the typical service and/or information response form ISn at the user interface In, which may be communicated thereto the user Un, illustrated in partial views;
FIG. 53A is a schematic representation of a server PS of the client-server multitasking system having an optional database;
FIG. 53B is a schematic representation of a client Cn of the client-server multitasking system having an optional database;
FIG. 54 is a schematic representation of a particular one of the clients C1 . . . Cn of the client-server multitasking system, designated as the particular client Cn, communicating with ones of the servers S1 . . . Sz, in accordance with the designation scheme corresponding to the corresponding ones of the server designations Sn1 . . . Snm, corresponding to the requests Qn1 . . . Qnm, therethrough the server PS;
FIG. 55 is a schematic representation of the particular client Cn of the client-server multitasking system communicating with ones of the servers S1 . . . Sz, in accordance with the designation scheme corresponding to the corresponding ones of the server designations Sn1 . . . Snm, corresponding to the requests Qn1 . . . Qnm;
FIG. 56 is a schematic representation of the particular client Cn of the client-server multitasking system communicating with ones of the servers S1 . . . Sz, in accordance with the designation scheme corresponding to the corresponding ones of the server designations Sn1 . . . Snm, corresponding to the requests Qn1 . . . Qnm, and also therethrough the server PS;
FIG. 57 is an alternate schematic representation of the client-server multitasking system of FIG. 1, constructed in accordance with the present invention, regrouped diagrammatically and alternatively named for illustrative purposes only, to illustrate and visualize possible typical communication paths;
FIG. 58 is a schematic representation of a particular service and/or information request IQn;
FIG. 59 is a schematic representation of a particular service and/or information request IQnparsed, processed, and/or formatted into a current request group QAnc, request groups QAn1 . . . QAnz, and corresponding optional instructions VJn1 . . . VJnk, and utilization of information therefrom to make the requests Qn1 . . . Qnm, obtain the responses Rn1 . . . Rnm, and incorporate information therefrom into a particular service and/or information response IRn;
FIG. 60 is a schematic representation of the particular service and/or information request IQn parsed, processed, and/or formatted into a current request group QAnc, request groups QAn1 . . . QAnz, and corresponding optional instructions VJn1 . . . VJnk, and utilization of information therefrom to make the requests Qn1 . . . Qnm, obtain the responses Rn1 . . . Rnm, and incorporate information therefrom into the particular service and/or information response IRn, having other grouping/sorting that may be used additionally and/or alternatively to that of FIG. 59;
FIG. 61 is a schematic representation of the particular service and/or information response IRnhaving a service and/or information group Gn, additional request links SLn1 . . . SLnw, optional order form, optional additional advertisements and/or links, optional hidden information, and the optional service and/or information entry request form;
FIG. 62 is a schematic representation of a particular user service and/or information request iqn;
FIG. 63 is a schematic representation of a particular user service and/or information request iqn parsed, processed, and/or formatted into the current request group QAnc, the request groups QAn1 . . . QAnz, and the corresponding optional instructions VJn1 . . . VJnk, and utilization of information therefrom to make the requests Qn1 . . . Qnm, obtain the responses Rn1 . . . Rnm, and incorporate information therefrom into the particular user service and/or information response irn;
FIG. 64 is a schematic representation of the particular user service and/or information request iqn parsed, processed, and/or formatted into the current request group QAnc, the request groups QAn1 . . . QAnz, and the corresponding optional instructions VJn1 . . . VJnk, and utilization of information therefrom to make the requests Qn1 . . . Qnm, obtain the responses Rn1 . . . Rnm, and incorporate information therefrom into the particular user service and/or information response irn, having other grouping/sorting that may be used additionally and/or alternatively to that of FIG. 63;
FIG. 65 is a schematic representation of the particular user service and/or information response irn having the service and/or information group Gn, the additional request links SLn1 . . . SLnw, the optional order form, the optional additional advertisements and/or links, the optional hidden information, and the optional service and/or information entry request form;
FIG. 66A is a schematic representation of a response information group RGnm having addressable individual information groups LGnm1 . . . LGnmr showing optional addressable pointer/address indices INnm1 . . . INnmr correspondingly associated therewith optional addressable individual information groups LGnm1 . . . LGnmr, which may be addressed/pointed therewith pointer/address PPnm1;
FIG. 66B is a schematic representation of the addressable response information group RGnm having the addressable individual information groups LGnm1 . . . LGnmr showing the optional addressable pointer/address indices INnm1 . . . INnmr correspondingly associated therewith the optional addressable individual information groups LGnm1 . . . LGnmr, which may be addressed/pointed therewith the pointer/address PPnm2;
FIG. 66C is a schematic representation of the addressable response information group RGnm having the addressable individual information groups LGnm1 . . . LGnmr showing the optional addressable pointer/address indices INnm1. . . INnmr correspondingly associated therewith the optional addressable individual information groups LGnm1 . . . LGnmr, which may be addressed/pointed therewith the pointer/address PPnmr;
FIG. 67 is a schematic representation of the individual information groups LGnm1 . . . LGnmr having corresponding optional links LDnm1 . . . LDnmr, and/or corresponding optional descriptions DDnm1 . . . DDnmr, and/or corresponding optional prices/values PDnm1 . . . PDnmr, and/or corresponding optional images IDnm1 . . . IDnmr;
FIG. 68 is a schematic representation of a labelled individual information group LLnmr;
FIG. 69 is a schematic representation of an addressable query information group GInz;
FIG. 70 is a schematic representation of steps of a client-server multitasking process of the present invention;
FIG. 71 is a schematic representation of a multitasking process of deriving the service and/or information response IRn and/or the user service and/or information response irn, with reference to FIGS. 59 and 63;
FIG. 72 is a schematic representation of a multitasking process of deriving the service and/or information response IRn and/or the user service and/or information response irn having other grouping/sorting that may be used additionally and/or alternatively to that of FIGS. 59 and 63, as shown with reference to FIGS. 60 and 64;
FIG. 73 is a schematic representation of a step of the multitasking process of FIGS. 71 and 72 shown in more detail;
FIG. 74 is a schematic representation of another step of the multitasking process of FIG. 71 shown in more detail;
FIG. 75 is a schematic representation of another step of the multitasking process of FIG. 72 shown in more detail;
FIG. 76 is a schematic representation of user review of user response URn and/or selection of additional services and/or information;
FIG. 77 is a schematic representation of the user input UIn thereinto the service and/or information entry request form IEn;
FIG. 78 is a schematic representation of the service and/or information entry request form IEn showing fields, links, and elements of the service and/or information entry request form IEn;
FIG. 79 is a schematic representation of a completed service and/or information entry request form IFn showing typical elements, values, and field names;
FIG. 80 is a schematic representation of the completed service and/or information entry request form IFn, a user service and/or information request iqn, and the client Cn of the client-server multitasking system;
FIG. 81 is a schematic representation of the user service and/or information request iqn;
FIG. 82 is a schematic representation of the service and/or information request IQn;
FIG. 83 is an alternate schematic representation of the user service and/or information request iqn of FIG. 81;
FIG. 84 is an alternate schematic representation of the service and/or information request IQnof FIG. 82;
FIG. 85 is a more detailed schematic representation of the service and/or information request IQn of FIGS. 82 and 84 showing typical field names and values;
FIG. 86 is an alternate more detailed schematic representation of the service and/or information request IQnof FIGS. 82 and 84;
FIG. 87 is a schematic representation showing queries QQn1 . . . QQnm and corresponding server addresses AQn1 . . . AQnm;
FIG. 88 shows the schematic representation of FIG. 87 having typical values;
FIG. 89 shows the schematic representation of FIG. 87 having other typical values;
FIG. 90 shows the schematic representation of FIG. 87 having other typical values;
FIG. 91 shows the schematic representation of FIG. 87 having other typical values;
FIG. 92 is a schematic representation of information that may be used for formulating a typical particular one of the requests Qn1 . . . Qnm, designated as the request Qnm, and optional instructions VJnm1 . . . VJnk from the particular service and/or information request IQn and opening a connection OCnm;
FIG. 93 is a schematic representation of information that may be used for formulating the typical particular one of the requests Qn1 . . . Qnm, designated as the request Qnm, and the optional instructions VJnm1 . . . VJnk from the particular user service and/or information request iqn and opening the connection OCnm;
FIG. 94 is an alternate schematic representation of information that may be used for formulating the typical particular one of the requests Qn1 . . . Qnm, designated as the request Qnm, and optional instructions VJnm1 . . . VJnk from the particular service and/or information request IQn and opening a connection OCnm of FIG. 92;
FIG. 95 is an alternate schematic representation of information that may be used for formulating the typical particular one of the requests Qn1 . . . Qnm, designated as the request Qnm, and the optional instructions VJnm1 . . . VJnk from the particular user service and/or information request iqn and opening the connection OCnm of FIG. 93;
FIG. 96 is a schematic representation of queries QQn1 . . . QQnm, corresponding server addresses AQn1 . . . AQnm, and optional instructions VJnm1 . . . VJnk that may be parsed, processed, and/or formatted from the service and/or information request IQn and/or the user service and/or information request iqn;
FIG. 97 is a schematic representation of a request pointer/address group QZns, having a particular one of query pointer/address groups QGn1 . . . QGnz, designated as the query pointer/address group QGnz, associated ones of the addressable response information groups RGn1 . . . RGnm, the pointers/addresses PPn11 . . . PPnmr, and the query information group GInz associated therewith the query pointer/address group QGnz;
FIG. 98 is a schematic representation of a sorting criteria addressing scheme having a particular query pointer/address group QGnz, associated ones of response information groups RGnm, and query information group GInz associated therewith the query pointer/address group QGnz;
FIG. 99 is a schematic representation of an alternate sorting criteria addressing scheme having a particular query pointer/address group QGnz, associated ones of response information groups RGnm, and query information group GInz associated therewith the query pointer/address group QGnz;
FIG. 100 is a schematic representation of typical ones of the query pointer/address groups QGn1 . . . QGnz, having the sorting criteria addressing scheme of FIG. 98, having typical ones of queries QQn1 . . . QQnz and corresponding server addresses AQn1 . . . AQnz associated therewith;
FIG. 101 is another schematic representation of the typical ones of the query pointer/address groups QGn1 . . . QGnz having the sorting criteria addressing scheme of FIG. 98, having the typical ones of the of queries QQn1 . . . QQnz and the corresponding ones of the server addresses AQn1 . . . AQnz of FIG. 100 associated therewith;
FIG. 102 is a generic schematic representation of the query pointer/address groups QGn1 . . . QGnz, having the sorting criteria addressing scheme of FIG. 98, having the ones of queries QQn1 . . . QQnz and the corresponding ones of the server addresses AQn1 . . . AQnz associated therewith;
FIG. 103 is a schematic representation of a request Qnm of the client-server multitasking system;
FIG. 104 is a schematic representation of a response Rnmof the client-server multitasking system;
FIG. 105 is a schematic representation of an entity body RHnm of the response Rnm of FIG. 104 having optional response individual information groups LSnm1 . . . LSnmr, and/or optional information LInm;
FIG. 106 is a schematic representation of the addressable response information group RGnm having the addressable individual information groups LGnm1 . . . LGnmr parsed, and/or processed, and/or formatted, and/or organized, and/or grouped thereinto the addressable response information group RGnm therefrom the optional entity body RHnm of FIG. 105;
FIG. 107 is a schematic representation of the optional response individual information group LSnmr parsed, and/or processed, and/or formatted, and/or organized, and/or grouped thereinto the addressable individual information group LGnmr;
FIG. 108 is a schematic representation of the optional links LDnm1 . . . LDnmr, and/or the optional descriptions DDnm1 . . . DDnmr, and/or the optional prices/values PDnm1 . . . PDnmr, and/or the optional images IDnm1 . . . IDnmr parsed individually and/or separately, and incorporated thereinto the addressable response information group RGnm therefrom the optional entity body RHnm;
FIG. 109 is a schematic representation of a typical one of the addressable query information group GInz, based upon certain sorting and/or grouping criteria, having the labelled individual information groups LLnz1 . . . LLnzu, the optional database labelled individual information groups RLnz1 . . . RLnzx, the optional query description QTnz, the optional server descriptions and/or links STnz1 . . . STnzf, and the optional advertisements and/or links LTnz1 . . . LTnzt incorporated thereinto certain typical ones of the typical service and/or information response forms ISn of FIGS. 27A-52C, inclusive;
FIG. 110 is a another schematic representation of a typical one of the addressable query information group GInz, based upon certain sorting and/or grouping criteria, having the labelled individual information groups LLnz1 . . . LLnzu, the optional database labelled individual information groups RLnz1 . . . RLnzx, the optional query description QTnz, the optional server descriptions and/or links STnz1 . . . STnzf and the optional advertisements and/or links LTnz1 . . . LTnzt incorporated thereinto certain typical ones of the typical service and/or information response forms ISn of FIGS. 27A-52C, inclusive.